A Love Octagon
by Fueled By Dr. Pepper
Summary: Jasper Hale/OC one-shot. Cookies to whoever gets Emmett's joke towards the end


**A/N: I do not own Twilight, or it's characters. Requested on another site.**

**{I want it to be about Jasper Hale. My name is Becca and my personality is I'm shy at first then I can be outgoing. I have brown layered hair that goes to my shoulders with side bangs and brown eyes and I'm about 5'7.}**

**---**

"Becca."

My name fluttered wonderfully on the musical voice that called out. I turned to see my best friend, Alice Cullen, floating across the crowded hallways toward me. People turned to watch her and subsequently looked at me, flushing my cheeks with embarrassment.

"Hi, Alice."

Because of the stares it came out softer and squeakier than I had planned. She smiled warmly and her small hand rubbed my shoulder as she ushered me to a less populated area.

"So, Becca, are you coming over later?"

Her voice was not at all questioning; despite her never being able to see my future, she was sure I would say yes. I nodded yes and she continued.

"I've talked to Carlisle about why you don't show up in my visions."

I raised an eyebrow, "You two talked? Or did you rant until Carlisle came up with an explanation to satisfy you enough to stop bothering him?"

She pursed her perfect lips into a pout as I giggled. We both knew, away from the crowds in a more comfortable setting, how I outgoing I was and that I was only joking.

"Either way, he thinks that your power, should you ever become a vampire, would have to do with disappearing and invisibility."

I laughed harder this time, "How did he get from your lack of visions to invisibility? That's almost as ludicrous as…"

I trailed off; when you know that vampires and werewolves exist, what else could be so unimaginable?

She cleared her throat for effect, "If you would let me finish, I could explain. It can't be a shield because Edward's and Jasper's powers still affect you. So he hypothesized, it's not that I can't see you, it's that I don't. You aren't physically in my visions, but you are there."

I wasn't entirely convinced, especially since the moment the name "Jasper" was mentioned, I tuned out. I shrugged and Alice rolled her eyes, frustrated that I wasn't as interested in her plight as I was. I was still thinking about her 'adoptive brother' and my hopeless crush on him as she walked me to my first class. As we arrived at the classroom door, the first bell rang and Alice skipped off to her own class. I sat down and before the tardy bell rang, Edward Cullen slid into his seat near mine. Other than Alice, he was my closest friend in the Cullen family.

"Hello, Becca. How has your morning been?"

I was trying to locate a pencil at the bottom of my bag so instead of telling him, I showed him my talk with Alice through my thoughts, careful to stop before the point where I began thinking about Jasper. He chuckled slightly. I found the pencil and laid it on my desk before I turned to him.

"I'm sure Alice's conspiracy theories seem harmless when you aren't directly involved but trust me, your 'sister' won't let certain mysteries die."

He shrugged and remarked, "It's what I love about her."

There was an element to his tone that was different from all the other times he had said this, whatever it was, I couldn't quite put my finger on it and I forgot about it as soon as the lesson began.

I was searching for the keys to my car as the doorbell rang. My dad answered it as I continued rummaging through the pile of my stuff on the floor underneath the table. I cursed my own untidiness until I heard a familiar voice, Jasper Hale's.

"Becca?"

Completely bewildered, I tried to stand up but bumped my head and fell backwards onto my butt. I heard Alice's giggle and turned to see both of them standing behind me. She helped me up as Jasper stood by, just as uncomfortable as usual. I knew the vaguest details of his past and didn't fault him for it. It would be a tough adjustment for anyone, I assumed.

"Edward suggested we come pick you up instead of waiting for you to get there."

Still mortified that I was so clumsy in front of Jasper, I only nodded and grabbed my bag. I told my parents I was going to the Cullen's and we were off.

At the house, the trio was split and our paths diverged, Jasper headed towards his room and I was walking with Alice towards the living room.

"You all are here finally. There's a family meeting in the dining room."

All of us turned and looked at each other. There was nothing more to do but follow Edward to the dining room.

The other Cullen members were already seated and just as bewildered as we were.

Edward must have planned this meeting.

"I've called this meeting because certain situations just can't be ignored anymore. Despite what we are, we're a family. And that requires open discussion of even the uncomfortable issues."

As much as Jasper tried to fix it, the anxiety level of the room was rising like high tide and I just had to get out.

"This seems private, maybe I should leave."

I didn't worry about the low level of my whisper; with their enhanced hearing it wasn't missed.

"No, Becca, this involves you too. All of us agree you're practically a part of this family already."

Now all eyes bounced between me and Edward, like we were exchanging serves on a tennis court.

"There are certain romantic feelings that just can't be ignored any longer…"

I was looking to Alice in confusion when a growl erupted and a blur shot past me and barreled towards Edward. It took a second for me to realize Jasper had just attacked Edward. Alice pulled me away just as they tumbled through one of the many windows of the house. I was too stunned; Alice threw me over her shoulder as we, along with the other Cullen members, followed them out the window. Alice sat me down gently, her actions weirdly contrasting the pained look on her face, like she was…jealous?

"Jasper, Edward, please stop."

Esme pleaded, using a maternal tone, to the two vampires wrestling on the lawn. They stopped, Edward on his back as Jasper got up and stalked angrily into the surrounding forest. Alice followed after him.

"Alice."

Edward followed after her. Still not comprehending, I looked to the people still surrounding me. They all looked away. What the heck was going on? I wasn't about to be left behind, I started running as fast as my human legs would let me. I heard the others following but at a distance.

We all stopped at a clearing, where Jasper was sitting, head down and Alice was comforting him. Edward stood by staring at them, idly. I knew what was happening. Whatever reason behind it, Jasper was angry at Edward, and it drove him into Alice's arms. The Cullen I loved was going to live eternity with someone else.

"Jasper, you idiot."

We all whipped our heads to look at Edward. Jasper stood and came face to face with Edward.

"I'm must be the idiot. Falling for the girl you obviously just claimed for your own."

My mind stopped. Edward broke out into a smile. So I'm not the only one who's been driven insane by all these events.

"Dear brother, I was going to admit my feelings for Alice, hoping that'd you man up and talk to Becca."

Suddenly, Alice was running into Edward's arms and I was confused again.

"Silly Edward, even I was confused! I was actually jealous of Becca for a moment!"

Seeing the light in their eyes, it clicked. Emmett took the happy moment as an opening for a joke.

"Nicely weaved web of misunderstandings, Ed. It was a full on love octagon for a moment there."

The rest of the family joined me in a collective sigh of disgust. He still laughed, at least until my eyes met Jasper's and the still silence settled in.

They all left, in pairs, to give us privacy. As much of what was revealed and implied, there was still a lot to actually say. I swallowed the bundle of nerves and just blurted out the obvious.

"So, you like me and I like you."

He smirked and laughed at my bluntness. He started walking to me at a pace even humans would find slow. I made show of tapping my foot impatiently and mock-checking the time on my watch. Chuckling again he stopped just in front of me. His head bowed, mine raised; all it would take is for someone to slightly shift and the space between us would be closed.

"So," Jasper drawled out, "who's gonna make the first move now?"

Because of our closeness, his icy breath blew across my face and down my neck, raising goose bumps in its wake. I froze, literally and figuratively, while he smiled. He made the first move.

Eventually, my brain started up again and I kissed back. But all too quickly, he pulled away, smiling again.

"Am I going to have to dazzle you every time just to get you to be patient?"

Without missing a beat I answered, "Yes."


End file.
